A Life Lost to Darkness
by Ever.nobody
Summary: Larxene thought she was invincible; she thought that nothing could defeat her. She charged recklessly into battle, putting her life on the line. Larxene reflects during her final battle with Sora. CoM spoilers insides, "How to Save a Life" songfic. Hints of onesided Larxel.


Author's Note: Hey guys, Ever here with my first uploaded fanfiction. This is a songfic, so lyrics are included _italicized _and **bolded,** thoughts are just _italicized_. I'm unsure about the rating, so it is rated T for safety; tell me if I should change it. I'm really horrible at notes such as these, so please read and review.

Time Period: CoM Final Fight against Larxene

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, as is Larxene and all other characters of this fanfiction. How to save a life is by The Fray. I own neither.

I think that's about it, so let's move on to the story.

* * *

**_Step one, you say we need to talk _**

**_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk _**

**_He smiles politely back at you _**

**_You stare politely right on through _**

**_Some sort of window to your right _**

**_As he goes left and you stay right _**

**_Between the lines of fear and blame _**

**_You begin to wonder why you came_**

A flash of lightning, the clang of metal, fire, water, ice. Brunette upon blonde, male upon female, winner take all. She had taken the upper hand in the beginning, but he was powered by rage at her mistreatment; that of the memory witch, who watched the two with shocked eyes.

The traitor had caused this. She would take care of him just as soon as the keyblade weilder was gone. They had dragged her into this, those traitors. She could trace all of this back to Marluxia and his treachery, but if she was going to blame anything, she could trace this all back to when the heartless stormed her homeland; when she lost her heart.

**_Where did I go wrong, _**

**_I lost a friend _**

**_Somewhere along in the bitterness _**

**_And I would have stayed up with you all night _**

**_Had I known how to save a life_**

She wondered if Marluxia would miss her. She could feel her strength ebbing, and knew that if the keyblade master didn't get her, the superior would. There was no way out of this for her.

The corners of her vision started to blacken, and in a moment of shock, he rushed forward, the keyblade slicing her shoulder. She looked down at it momentarily, watching the blood start to soak through her cloak. She knew that she said something, but could no longer hear herself; only the roar of fury.

**_Let him know that you know best _**

**_'Cause after all you do know best _**

**_Try to slip past his defense _**

**_Without granting innocence _**

**_Lay down a list of what is wrong _**

**_The things you've told him all along _**

**_And pray to God he hears you _**

**_And I pray to God he hears you_**

He hurt her. The kid actually injured her. There must be some mistake. It was impossible; she couldn't lose! He ran towards her, slashing the keyblade across her stomach. The girl dodged, just barely, her cloak caught by the blunt weapon.

She whirled on her adversary, using her aim to throw two blue and yellow knives at the keyblade wielder. He swung his weapon through the air, catching one knife in the wide arch, the other catching his shoulder. He raced towards her, once again trying to strike a fatal blow. _Marluxia,_ she pleaded silently, as if he could hear her, _Help me._

**_Where did I go wrong, _**

**_I lost a friend _**

**_Somewhere along in the bitterness _**

**_And I would have stayed up with you all night _**

**_Had I known how to save a life_**

She thought of her time as a Nobody, forgotten by all but those she worked with. None of them much liked her, but the feeling was mutual. Only two had she ever liked. Marluxia had always been there. He was the one that had taught her to fight, the one that trained her from the time she first arrived. She would always be loyal to him, although often times she would reflect and regret.

Then there was him. He had been there too, helping her when Marluxia had been unavaliable and often sparing with either her or her mentor. She had once thought they could have something, heartless as they were, but he had brushed her off so many times before, she had given up on him, but kept up her act.

**_As he begins to raise his voice _**

**_You lower yours and grant him one last choice _**

**_Drive until you lose the road _**

**_Or break with the ones you've followed _**

**_He will do one of two things _**

**_He will admit to everything _**

**_Or he'll say he's just not the same _**

**_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_**

The girl supposed he down in one of the lower levels, watching her hopeless fight or creating one of his own with the members who had been sent to the lower levels by she herself. He was a traitor, she saw that now. Even in her last days, she thought that she could still bring him back, but apparently he was happy where he was, or else he would be here with her.

_Win some, lose some,_ said part of the girl; the realisitc side. The girl threw another knife, among her last. This was it, her time was running out. _Funny,_ she thought, _I've won some and I've lost some, but I've lost both of those who were most important to me._

**_Where did I go wrong, _**

**_I lost a friend _**

**_Somewhere along in the bitterness _**

**_And I would have stayed up with you all night _**

**_Had I known how to save a life_**

He threw the keyblade. It caught her in the stomach, and she fell to her knees. _I'm sorry Marluxia, forgive me,_ she said silently to her only friend, the only one she had ever trusted and confided in. _I've failed you._

**_How to save a life _**

**_How to save a life_**


End file.
